North Vision Song Contest 3
Winterthur, Switzerland |presenters = Tanja Bachmann |conductor = |director = |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = |map year = 3 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFC20E | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate. | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final |entries = 48 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "One Step From Paradise" |windance = |pre = 2 |nex = 4 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y }}North Vision Song Contest 3, often referred as NVSC 3, was the 3rd edition of North Vision Song Contest. It took place in , Switzerland, following TinkaBelle's victory in the 2nd edition. It was the first time that Switzerland hosted the contest. (SRF) selected the as the venue for the contest while Tanja Bachmann from TinkaBele was selected as the host. Forty-eight countries participated in the edition including Azerbaijan and Liechtenstein that made their debut appearance in the edition with Georgia and Italy returning. Bulgaria announced their withdrawal from the edition. The winner of the edition was Sweden with the song "One Step From Paradise" performed by Malena Ernman, which scored 194 points with a 13 points lead ahead the runner-up, France. FYR Macedonia finished on the third place, followed by Romania and Ireland in the fourth and fifth places respectively. Location During the Roman era, from 70 AD to around 400 AD, there was a Roman settlement in what would become Oberwinterthur. This settlement, known as Vitudurum, was initially a Vicus that later included a fort. The first buildings, in what would become the old city of Winterthur, date to around 600–700. Around 1000, the town became the capital of the counts of Kyburg. They built walls, a moat and towers around the town. In 1264 the Habsburg family inherited Winterthur when the last male of the counts of Kyburg died. In the same year Winterthur gained city rights from the new owners. From 1415 until 1442 Winterthur became reichsfrei or subject only to the Holy Roman Emperor. However, in the Old Zürich War they lost this freedom and came back under the control of the Austrian Habsburgs. Needing money, in 1467, the Habsburgs sold Winterthur to the city of Zurich. In the time under the leadership of Zurich, Winterthur's economic freedom was restricted. They lost many of their market rights and the right to trade in some goods. This ended in 1798 when Napoleonic troops liberated the town. On 27 May 1799, it was the site of the Battle of Winterthur between elements of the French Army of the Danube and the elements of the Habsburg army, commanded by Friedrich, Baron von Hotze during the War of the Second Coalition, in the French Revolutionary Wars. Because Winterthur lies near Zurich and at the junction of seven cross-roads; the army that held the town held the access to most of Switzerland and points crossing the Rhine into southern Germany. Although the forces involved were small, the ability of the Austrians to sustain an 11-hour assault against the French line, on the plateau north of Zürich, resulted in the consolidation of three Austrian forces. This led to the French defeat a few days later. In the 19th century, Winterthur became an industrial town when companies, like Sulzer, Rieter and SLM, built large industrial plants. The Great Depression, in the 1930s, hit Winterthur extremely hard. 60% of the total employees in town worked in the machine industry. Jobs became extremely hard to find. However, with the outbreak of World War II, industry grew again in the city. In 2008, Winterthur reached 100,000 inhabitants. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}}Forty-eight countries confirmed their participation for the edition. Two of them, Azerbaijan and Liechtenstein, made their debut appearance in the contest; Azerbaijan initially expressed their interest for participating in the contest before the 2nd edition but only confirmed their participation for this edition while Liechtenstein had applied their broadcaster to join the NBU and were accepted just before this edition. Bulgaria decided to pull out from this edition but did not give out a reason. However, financial issues were reported to be the main reason. Also, Monaco announced that they would not return to the contest after withdrawing from the 2nd edition. Georgia and Italy returned to the contest after being absent from the 2nd edition. Returning artists * Demet Akalın previously represented Turkey in the first edition but failed to qualify for the final. * Dmitry Koldun once again represented Belarus after representing them in the first edition. * Lara Fabian, who previously represented Belgium in the first edition with the song "Deux ils Deux elles", which failed to qualify for the final, returned but this time representing San Marino. * Leslie represented France after representing them in the first edition with Ivyrise. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty-one countries participated in the first semi-final. Andorra, Finland and San Marino also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty-two countries participated in the second semi-final. Denmark and Switzerland also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-five countries participated in the final, with all forty-eight participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other countries Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members had been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Forty-eight countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : Bulgaria withdrew on June 21 2013. * : Monaco announced that they again will not participate. External links * Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 3